Of Bunks and Fences
by CleoGal
Summary: Modern day AU. Bilbo Baggins is a simple, honest, law abiding citizen, content with his life. One day it all changes when he is falsely accused of crimes he didn't commit and goes to prison to exist amongst real criminals. There he meets new people, learns new ways of living, makes friends and enemies. And gets involved with planning an escape that will either make of break him.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I was in the middle of re-watching The Hobbit and writing a Thorin/Bilbo fanfic when I suddenly had the craving to re-watch Prison Break. As I did so, a crazy idea came to my mind – what if our favorite company was trying to break _out_ of somewhere instead of sneaking _in_? What if we found them all trapped together in a prison – what would their crimes and roles be? Anyway, the idea was very persistent, so I sat down and wrote it. I did it differently than my other fanfic, and decided not to post anything right away, in case I got bored with the idea or nothing good came out of it. But now I have a couple chapters written on my computer, they are being constantly re-read and edited, and I believe them to be not-so-bad. The rest of the story I have all planned out and just have to sit down and write it. So I decided to try and publish it here for you all to read. Hopefully you will like the idea just as I did. I also hope I did this idea justice and didn't make it awful just because I can't write. I know absolutely nothing about prisons, all my knowledge comes from Google and watching Prison Break. I hope it's not that terrible. But hey, it's my fantasy, so it can be absolutely anything I write, right? Oh, and I own nothing, of course.**

* * *

**OF BUNKS AND FENCES**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins is a simple man. He gets up in the morning, turns on the radio, makes himself a nice cup of coffee, two sugars, double cream. He eats his breakfast while listening to the news, then washes the dirty dishes and puts them back where they belong. He then puts on his green vest (the only colourful article of clothing he allows himself to wear) over his crisp white shirt and gray trousers, shrugs on his gray coat, puts on his shoes and takes the tube to work.

That is his morning routine for almost fifteen years. He came to work as an accountant for his distant cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins straight after graduating from university. He had gotten up the corporate ladder during his time in this company that specializes in importing party accessories, but knows that his cousin would never let him get too high. And Bilbo doesn't really mind as long as he has a steady job, warm apartment to get back to after work and the occasional holiday every once in a while.

Yes, Bilbo Baggins has never been the one to dream of adventures and crazy lifestyles. He is content with his quiet life alone with his many books. And tea. Hot tea, two sugars, double cream, there was not much else he could hope for. That is his main thought when he comes into work that morning – to work his eight hours of easy tasks, go home, make himself a nice cup of tea and settle down in the livingroom with the new book he had bought recently; it's just sitting there on his coffee table, begging for attention.

Unfortunately for Bilbo, his day would turn out completely different and bizarre. Only a couple of hours into his work he hears police sirens outside, but doesn't really pay attention to them. He pays attention when he hears a ricket down the hall from his office, but figures that it's probably just Lobelia's secretary Mrs. Gamgee tripping on the newly installed carpets again, so he doesn't even bother to lift his head. Bilbo keeps working with numbers in front of him, making sure that everything is correct. It is when he hears shouting from his cousin's office when he decides to take a look at what's going on.

He stands up quietly and pokes his head out of his door, noticing that he is not the only one; nearly all employees have opened their doors and are currently looking towards the end of corridor where Lobelia Sackville-Baggins's office door is wide open, owner of said office is standing pale-faced in the corner while two grim-looking policemen are searching through her desk, the third one standing next to Lobelia, reading something from a peace of paper.

"What's going on?" Bilbo whispers to Mrs. Gamgee who is standing closest to him.

"They came in saying that they have a warrant to look through the company's finances." The woman answers in a shaky voice. For a second Bilbo fears the poor thing is going to faint.

"I think I heard something about tax fraud." Mr. Winters adds from where his door is open across from Bilbo.

"No, that cannot be." Bilbo shakes his head. He is Lobelia's accountant and would surely know if something wasn't correct.

Mr. Winters simply shrugs. "Don't know, lad, that's just what I heard."

Bilbo feels a lump in his throat and a hollow space where his stomach should be. He tries to calm himself as he walks back into his office and sits in his chair. If there is something wrong with the books, he should know that. He quickly tries to remember every number he had written, every invoice he had ever registered; he desperately tries to prove to himself that he had done nothing wrong and that Lobelia isn't in trouble because of him.

He manages to somehow steady his thumping heart by reminding himself over and over again that he is very careful with numbers. He always checks everything twice, because spending some more time to check things over is always better than having to redo them later. Yes, Bilbo most definitely is careful and more importantly – law abiding. But something still bothers him, he can't quite put a finger on it.

It hits him when those grim-looking policemen walk into his office, followed by another one who flashes a badge in front of Bilbo.

"Mister Baggins?" The man asks and continues upon receiving a nod of agreement. "I'm officer Greenwood. You are the accountant for this company, yes?" Bilbo manages another nod.

"Then I'm afraid you will have to follow me." The officer says roughly, while two of his collegues have already started going through papers on Bilbo's desk.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Bilbo manages to say, and he doesn't recognize his own voice.

"You are being arrested on suspected tax evasion." Officer Greenwood answers coldly and grabs Bilbo's upper arm. "Are we going to need handcuffs or are you coming with us willingly, Mr. Baggins?"

"I.. um.. No handcuffs, thank you." Bilbo chokes out and feels his arm being tugged forward as the officer starts walking away. "But my things..."

"Your things should be least of your worries now." They pass Lobelia, and she looks pale but somehow relieved. It is only later when Bilbo realises the meaning of that look on her face.

He remembers in a haze how he is being led out of the building, only remembering that his coat is still on a hook in his office when he notices that it's raining. He doesn't even manage to get wet, as he is pushed into a police car that is parked just outside.

Bilbo doesn't remember much of anything else, it is all a blur inside his head. Being taken to the police station, being questioned and asked for his fingerprints. Meeting with his lawyer, who explains to him in private that his case doesn't look good and Bilbo is probably going to face jail-time. Bilbo swears that he had done nothing wrong, pleads to his arresting officers that there must be some mistake.

But there isn't. His lawyer patiently explains to him that if Bilbo really hasn't done anything, someone else sure has. And that someone else has done a good job at pointing all the evidence towards Bilbo. That is when he remembers the look of relief on Lobelia's face. She is the only one who sees the books besides him. It must be her.

He tells that to his lawyer who only shrugs and says that the best they could hope for is to plead for probation instead of actual incarceration. It falls through and Bilbo is faced with three years in prison. He thanks his lawyer for everything he has done and prepares himself. He feels so numb, so tired and he almost doesn't care.

Soon the day arrives when he is standing in front of tall iron gates, a police officer on either side of him. Bilbo's lawyer is standing in front of them, escorting his client.

The gates open, and the policemen push Bilbo forward. They pass the lawyer, who manages to put a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder and say quietly. "I will see you soon. We are not giving up, not yet."

Bilbo manages a nod before the heavy gates close behind him, leaving his attorney out. There is no way back. It suddenly hits him. He is in prison. Alone. Innocent. Trapped together with thieves, murderers and other criminals who are guilty. And dangerous.

And then there is him. Bilbo Baggins. A thirty-seven year old lonely man, who hasn't done anything illegal and only knows how to pick locks due to the fact that he used to accidentally lock himself up in various places when he was still a boy.

He is short, and small and feels too fragile and scared for this place. Bilbo suddenly realizes that the book that is still on his coffee table would remain unread for a good period of time. If it was ever going to be touched by him at all, because Bilbo sincerely doubts that he would ever manage to get out of this place alive.

They enter a large, dark building. Another officer, obviously a prison guard is coming towards him. He is tall and wide, his presence alone makes Bilbo want to curl up in a corner and hide. "Baggins?" He asks in a rumbling voice that feels oddly comforting. Bilbo nods. "Good, you're coming with me." The man says and takes his paperwork from one of the officers who had escorted him here.

"My name is Beorn and this is my prison. You live by my rules, stay out of trouble and we should be good. Understand?" The man says smoothly in a voice that doesn't allow any arguments.

Bilbo nods once again. "Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be scared of me, not yet anyway." Beorn says, apparently noticing how shaky the smaller man next to him is. "Now, you go and get changed. All the belongings that are with you now will be put in a bag to await that wonderful day when you get out of here. Understood?" The man motions to a plain white door on the left. "Once you're done, I will escort you to your cell."

Bilbo bows his head and goes through the door Beorn had pointed out. He is met by another officer who hands him a pile of clothes - a simple blue pair of trousers, white T-shirt and a gray sweater. If it wasn't prison clothing, Bilbo could almost say that it was comfortable. He puts all his items in a bag, and gets searched for any objects he could probably be hiding. When the officer seems satisfied, Bilbo goes back out the door where Beorn is waiting for him.

"Ready?" Bilbo nods despite the fact that every fiber of him wants to scream NO! "Good then, let's go."

He follows Beorn through dark and cold corridors with heavy iron bars here and there. Then they reach a big metal door, Beorn unhooks a bunde of keys from his belt and opens the lock. He then pushes the door open and motions for Bilbo to walk through.

The smaller man complies and upon entering the giant room he is met with four floors of cells, said floors are connected to each other by narrow metal stairs. It almost looks like a pet shop, with cages stacked one upon another. Bilbo gulps quietly as Beorn locks the door behind him, starts walking forward and motions for Bilbo to follow.

"Welcome to the Carrock Prison." The bear-like man says proudly as if he expects Bilbo to get excided and start clapping. "It will be your home for the next couple of years, so I recommend you start respecting it." He adds before turning around and going for one of the many metal stairways, apparently leading Bilbo to his cell. Reluctantly and scarely, Bilbo Baggins follows.

* * *

**So, whad'ya think? Hot or not? I know there isn't much to judge, but still?**

**P.S. Bilbo meets his cellmate in the next chapter. Any guesses who that might be? :))**


	2. Counting Chickens

**Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing, I really appreciate that. I'm posting the first chapter so soon because I think _Prologue_ is not even a real chapter, it's just an introduction and therefore I want to give you the real story as soon as possible. Next chapters probably won't be posted with such speed, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Enough talk, now on with the story! :)  
And yeah - I still own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

**COUNTING CHICKENS**

* * *

Bilbo follows Beorn and climbs one flight of stairs. They turn left after ascending, and the man leads Bilbo about twenty feet forward. He then takes the bundle of keys from his belt again and unlocks the cell.

Beorn motions for him to get in and Bilbo complies reluctantly. He is still shaken by the magnitude of the prison he now has to live in. In his head he has quickly counted that there must be approximately sixty cells in this huge space that reminds him of a big cave, made up of stone and metal. The ceilings are impossibly high and there isn't a single window in sight. If he has observed correctly, every cell is occupied by two people – it makes up to about one hundred and twenty convicts. He counts himself in since that is his position here and shudders.

His cell is small, but it's light and looks comfortable enough. In his nightmares Bilbo has seen a small, cold, dark space without windows. The no window part is right, but somehow it doesn't bother him. The little room is about six by eight feet in size, it's warm and doesn't smell of anything particulary revolting. On the right side of the cell there is a two-level bed, he sees that the bottom bunk is unoccupied. On the top bunk he catches a glimpse of two large feet in surprisingly clean white socks, but doesn't see the owner of said feet. Bilbo silently prays to himself that his cell mate isn't one of those huge guys who are keen to abuse their smaller roomies; he has seen too much of that on the telly and doesn't want to live through it himself.

The left wall of the cell is almost empty, there are some photographs on it, mostly landscapes. They are hanging at the eye-level of whoever is currently sleeping on the top bunk. By the far wall there is a metal sink, conjoined with a toilet. Next to it is a small cabinet, apparently where they are supposed to keep their toiletries. There is a small mirror hanging above the sink, and Bilbo catches sight of his own face, only now it's someone else's mask of terror. He has never seen himself this way.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Beorn has followed Bilbo into the cell and is currently shaking leg of the man who seems to be quietly snoring. "Rise and shine, you've got a roommate." Bilbo hears a grumble from the upper bed and gulps. He doesn't feel ready for this. Not yet. Not ever.

"You've got all primary necessary things here." It takes Bilbo a moment to realize that Beorn is now speaking to him, the larger man motions to his bed where Bilbo sees a rolled up mattres, some sheets and a pillow. "Also some of the hygiene items are in the cabinet. If you wish to get something else, you may contact a friend or relative to bring it to you. Phone calls are allowed, you can use the payphones when the schedule allows it." Bilbo notes in his mind that he has no coins on him. And it's not really as if he has plenty people to call. A knot ties itself in his throat.

"I guess that is all." Beorn says and turns to leave. "It's 7 p.m. already, so you will be spending the rest of the evening here." The man motions to the small space around him. "Learn who your neigbor is, get to know each other. You will be informed of our schedule tomorrow." He then proceeds to leave and punches the leg on upper bunk one last time as he passes by. "You alive there, Bofur?" Upon hearing another grumble of agreement, Beorn barks a laugh to himself and walks out, closing the barred door behind him. "Goodnight, Baggins." The man says with what seems to be a reassuring smile.

"Yes, um, thank you." Bilbo answers as he walks towards the door and touches the cold bars, looking around him. It is hard to see the cells that are on his sides, but he has a perfect view of those in front of him. All of them seem occupied. He lets out a long sigh and suddenly realizes that this is all very real. But it still doesn't feel so. He quietly wonders when will he accept this reality.

"So, not the chatty type, are ya?" Bilbo turns around at the sound of deep, yet cheerful voice to be met by a man sitting on the upper bed, smiling widely at him. Of all the possible faces Bilbo had imagined to belong to his new cell-mate, this open and welcoming expression isn't one of them.

"I.. um.. I guess, I'm just not.. I mean, hello." Bilbo chokes out, still not sure what to make of the man's lack of agression. The man simply laughs in return and jumps lightly off his bed. His new cell mate is taller than Bilbo (but then again, most people are), he is wearing the same navy trousers and gray jumper. He has dark brown hair and is sporting a short beard. It is difficult for Bilbo to determinte how long his hair is since the man is wearing what looks to be a knit hat with ear flaps.

He stretches out his hand for a handshake. "Bofur." When Bilbo doesn't reciprocate, the man laugs to himself, retrieves his hand, puts it around his middle and bows, using his other hand to take off the ridiculous hat that he is wearing. Bilbo takes notice that the man's hair is not much longer than his own. "At your service." The man says, using both his hands to put the hat back on. He then looks at Bilbo expectantly, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Bilbo Baggins." He manages to get out without stumbling over his own words. "I'm sorry, I just... This is all very new to me." He forces himself to stetch out his own hand. "I didn't mean to be rude."

His cellmate's smile turns more sincere and symphathetic as he takes Bilbo's much smaller hand in his own large one and shakes it. "Don't worry about that, lad." He says cheerfully. "No harm done." The man says as he climbs back up onto his bed. "First time?"

"God, yes." Bilbo says tiredly as he allows himself to sit down on his bunk. He is exausted, and feels grateful that his cellmate doesn't seem to be some abusive maniac. He can't know for sure, but right now he can't find it in himself to care. He just wants to curl up in a ball, put his head under a pillow and sleep for three years straight.

"What for?" Bofur says in the meantime from upstairs. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I, um.. I guess, it's complicated." Bilbo says, trying to add some finality to his tone so the other man would understand that he isn't up for talking about it.

"Ah, you'll just tell me when you're ready." Comes a cheery response. "When's your due date?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long did you get?"

"Oh, that.. Three years." Bilbo sighs as he gets up to unroll his mattress and make the bed. It seems as though there is nothing else to do but sleep, just like Bofur was doing when Beorn brought him in.

"I got five. Been here six months, four and a half years to go." Bofur says and Bilbo hums to let the man know that he is listening. "Yeah, armed robbery gone wrong."

Bilbo looks up to him with wide eyes. "What.. what do you mean, 'gone wrong'?" He asks shakily and curses his own curiosity. It's not wise to question a man who is probably guilty in killing half the supermarket staff and then walking away, waving his crazy hat above his head. That's exactly how Bilbo imagines it.

"You should see your face, lad." The man in question laughs heartily. "By 'gone wrong' I mean I got caught on camera while cleaning out a gas station. That fucker of a manager had gotten one since the last time I visited." Bofur explains. "That and I was so hungover that I forgot to unload my gun before going in." He adds with a smile to his voice. "Coppers came in and found me with a loaded shotgun. Not my proudest moment, I can tell ya."

"Yeah, I bet." Bilbo says without thinking. He then realizes that it might not be appropriate. "I'm sorry."

Bofur lets out another laugh. It seems to Bilbo that the man in only capable of laughing. "Nah, you're fine. But I would be careful around other inmates, not everyone is such a sunshine like me."

Bilbo gulps. "Really? Oh boy, I really have to go out, don't I?" He doesn't even know if it's a question for Bofur or himself.

"M'fraid so. But it's not that bad, you just gotta observe for a while to learn the rules. Whad'ya do before getting nailed?"

"I'm an accountant." Just saying it leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"So you're not a dumbass." Bilbo has to scoff at that. If he wasn't a dumbass, he wouldn't be here. But Bofur doesn't seem to notice. "Just turn your brains on, watch and listen. And don't make friends in the wrong places."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow. We get up at seven, have breakfast and then have free time outside until two. I'll take ya for a walk."

At that Bilbo manages a nervous laugh. He doesn't know this man, and while he seems harmless, Bilbo has no way of knowing what is going on in his head. His cellmate seems to read his thoughts in Bilbo's lack of response, so he feels it is necessary to poke his head down from his bed and look at Bilbo who is lying down on his bunk.

"Lad, you don't know me and shouldn't trust me, that's for sure. But I'm not going to climb down and lick your feet in your sleep, if that's what you're scared of." Bilbo wants to say that it wouldn't be the worst thing he could think of happening to a small man like him, but bites the comment down.

"Plus, we're in the same boat, you and me, 'cuz I have no way of knowing that you're not some sort of crazy-ass maniac, either." That earns him a chuckle from Bilbo.

"Yeah, I guess you don't."

"Glad we have it settled then." There is a yawn from upstairs. "I'm tucking in for the night now. Feel at home; if you want any privacy while using the loo, just hang a sheet on the door, there's one under your bunk. And see ya in the morning."

"Yes, thank you." Bilbo says and he means it. "Good night."

"G'night."

Not a couple seconds later there are soft snores from above him. Bilbo thanks the universe for giving him a cellmate that sleeps quietly. He is a light sleeper as it is, and sleeping in prison does nothing to lessen his anxiety. But the fact that he is separated from others by steel bars and that the man that he is not separated from seems fine, helps him at least get comfortable enough to try and fall asleep.

Bilbo Baggins closes his eyes and prepares for his first night as a prisoner. In his head he counts the days that are left until he is released and mentally crosses one day off.

* * *

It takes him some time to understand where he is. Bilbo is woken up by loud siren that keeps ringing for what seems to be eternity. He groans to himself and tries to scramble his brains back together into one pile. It doesn't happen quickly enough because when he hears humming somewhere near his head, Bilbo jumps up on his bed and bangs his head on what seems to be the ceiling. But it couldn't be..

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" A deep voice rumbles with laughter and it all comes back to him in one huge wave that sweeps him off his feet. Lobelia. Taxes. Prison. Bofur, was it?

"You're lucky to be sleeping like a dead man, I can tell ya that." His cellmate says as he puts toothpaste on his brush. "Get up, I'm taking you out for breakfast in five minutes." Bofur says cheerfully; that earns him a glare and another grunt from Bilbo.

"Not a morning person, huh? Well, I've dealt with worse." He says and proceeds to brush his teeth while humming a song, not opposed to having a grumpy roommate.

Bilbo gets up reluctantly, still wondering about the fact that he had slept so tight. He must have been completely drained to shut down like that.

"Is it seven already?"

"Yep. So you better get your ass up and ready, I'm all done here." Bofur says after gargling and spitting out in the sink.

"Yes, thank you." Bilbo does as he's been told; he can hear other inmates getting up as te mumbe of voices and various sounds grows louder and louder. He sighs and sets to discover his new morning routine.

* * *

It isn't five star hotel breakfast, but Bilbo doesn't mind since he had imagined it to be much, much worse. He keeps his eyes on his plate, not willing to see the faces of people around him yet. Bofur sits accross from him and keeps talking around his food about nothing in particular. Bilbo nods along, but doesn't really listen.

"Hey, Earth to Master Baggins!"

"Huh?! What?" He nearly jumps in his seat.

"And what are _you _thinking about?" Bofur winks. Bilbo just shakes his head and tries not to smile. "Anyway, I was just saying that I'm done, and we can go out if you're up to." He says as he stands up.

"Yeah, um, thanks, but you don't have to do this." Bilbo mutters, secretly hoping that Bofur wouldn't hear. He doesn't want to be a burden, but neither does he want to go out and face whatever is out there alone.

"Don't be stupid." His cellmate laughs as he throws one arm around his shoulders and leads him outside. "I'm not gonna let my new roomie get mauled by these dogs." Bilbo takes in a sharp breath. "Not today, anyway." Bofur says and laughs when he feels Bilbo tense next to him.

"I'm just kidding, lad, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"Well, then try not to scare me all the time." Bilbo snaps despide himself and Bofur chuckles.

"At least now I know you've got a temper. So, here we are. We call it Middle Earth." He says as he drops his arm from aroung Bilbo's shoulders and motions on the field of green grass around him. The green area is the size of maybe half a football field and Bilbo understands exactly why Bofur called it what he did. The space is completely surrounded by buildings, it is literally in the middle of this little planet called 'Prison'. Between the field itself and the buildings there is a fence, he can see a couple of guards walking rounds.

The main building separates them completely from the outside world, except for one corner where two flanks of the prison don't meet, there is an open space that is occupied by what seems to be a tool shed of some sort. On every corner of the building there is a guard tower and Bilbo can see tiny people moving there, watching them. In the distance, far over the main building on the nothern side he can see two more guard towers. He hadn't noticed them last night, but that's understandable, he says to himself, since he had been brought in through the gates that are facing east.

"Hey, Bofur, what are those for?" Bilbo's curiosity gets the better of him, because those towers don't seem to be necessary, they look somehow out of place.

"What?" The other man follows his gaze. "Ah, those are the old guard towers, from back when this building here didn't exist. They built it and left those two towers there just in case. You see, they are actually located right along the outer wall and there is a forest no far from the wall, so they come in pretty handy too survey the tree line."

"Aha." Bilbo says, wondering what this place could have looked like maybe a hundred years ago. He had always been fond of history, apparently even when said history involved the prison he now had to live in.

In the meantime, Bofur had leaned in closer to him and whispers in his ear. "There are rumors that they are empty now. That the guard you see holding a rifle is just a dummy." He says conspiratively and winks. "In case you ever decide to get out for a breath of fresh air."

Bilbo snorts at that. "Yeah, like I would be crazy enough to actually try and break out. I'd rather get out legally, thank you very much."

"Well suit yourself!" His cellmate says dramatically. "It's just a rumor anyways. There's nobody in here who remembers the actual rebuilding of this place. But there's one who knows hell of a lot on the history of this place."

"Who's that?" Bilbo's curiosity peaks.

"It's him right there." Bofur points to a man sitting alone on a bench in the far left corner of the field. They are alredy somewhere in the middle of the yard, so Bilbo can make him out easily. The man looks old, he has grey hair and a short beard. He just sits there in the usual prison clothing and seems to be smoking a pipe.

"Hmm, didn't know that pipes are allowed in here." He says absent-mindedly to himself, but Bofur still answers.

"They're not. Not anymore anyway. But Gandalf is probably the oldest inmate in here, he has been here since forever, so he has a special set of rules. And also there're rumors that he and Saruman are playing poker on Thursday nights, but I'm not sure if my sources are reliable on that one."

"Saruman?"

"The warden, dumbass." Bilbo pouts at the name and Bofur chuckles. "Seriously, you gotta at least learn your authorities."

"I met Beorn last night."

"Yeah, he's a decent guy, won't give you a hard time unless you deserve it. That's a rare quality here, believe me. It's a shame there's only one of him."

"That so?" Bilbo asks shakily and feels that his throat is suddenly dry.

"Mhm." His roommate answers thoughtfully. "Yeah, we have three Chief Officers here. You met Beorn, he's one of them. As I said, decent guy. Then there's Elrond. He's okay, honest, I guess, but sometimes gets his head stuck up his ass and plays favorites."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, we'll get to that. We have the whole morning to ourselves." Bofur says and stretches lazily. They have sat down on a bench by the western wall of the fence, not far away from Gandalf. So Bilbo is free to observe the old man while Bofur is filling him in on the details.

"So, you could say that he is okay, too. But then there's the third one, and he's as dumb as they come. Plus, a complete asshole. We call him The Goblin, no one really remembers his name. I think it was Gary or something, but the point is – even the guards call him Goblin. Great Goblin in case he is being extremely annoying."

Bilbo is sure he doesn't like the sound of that. "Aha, so they are under Saruman?"

"Well, I don't know that, lad, I haven't been over there holding a candle." Bofur winks mischieviously at Bilbo, who snorts out a laugh.

"I mean power-wise."

"Yes, that's right."

"And then what?"

"Ah, then come the guards. The simple folk. Mostly they are okay, but won't pass up an opportunity to kick your ass, so don't get too comfy."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up. But is there anyone that I should maybe try to avoid meeting with?"

"Oh, that would be the Trolls."

"The who?"

"Trolls. Or that's what we call 'em. There's thee of them. The point is, they're ugly as shit and based on that – could possibly be brothers. They're also dumb as door knobs. Goblin is the one they most listen to, so there's your reason to avoid them."

"Aha, got it."

"Then there's Elrond's pet boy, Lindir. He seems friendly enough, but runs to Elrond with every little gossip, so I wouldn't talk too much around him. And then there's Bard, he's Beorn's right hand man, I suppose. Good guy, but follows the rules to a point. He won't punish you for no reason, but he also won't give you a break if you deserve it. And as for the other guards - you will meet and learn their names on your own, no point of me telling you without being able to match name to a face."

"Is that all?" Bilbo asks, feeling that his head is already too full of new information. He feels grateful, though, that his cellmate is so willing to help him through.

"Oh, that's cute. Don't you wanna know the bastards you're gonna live with?" The man says as he motions to the many faces moving around them. Up until now Bilbo has been avoiding looking at anyone directly.

"Oh, God..." Bilbo mutters to himself.

"I'll be quick, just some trivia, that's all." Bofur says and turns his head as if searching the crowd for someone.

"Ah, yes, there he is, of course."

"Who?"

"Him." Bofur answers and points to a spot by the opposite side of the fence where on the bleachers Bilbo sees a young man, sprawled leisurely as though he is here on his free will and actually owns the place. He has shoulder long platinum blond hair that seems incredibly soft and light even from a distance. He is wearing sunglasses, another item that should be prohibited, so Bilbo guesses that he also has a special position here. The man has the same navy pants and grey sweater as the rest of them, but on him the sweater looks as though it's made from silver. Bilbo finds it difficult to draw his eyes away from the sight, the man is breathtaking.

"Look at him, sprawled out there like a carp on the grill." Bofur mutters through clenched teeth and for the first time since he's met the man, Bilbo hears actual malice in his voice.

"Who is that?"

"Thranduil. The biggest posh ass you will find anywhere. Has probably the longest list of offences, he's charged with absolutely everything." Bilbo simply nods along, still not being able to look away from the man who is now telling something to another inmate next to him; he is gesturing with his hands as he tells his story and Bilbo feels completely mesmerized by those graceful movements.

"Ever heard of the Greenleaves?" Bofur asks sharply and Bilbo is forced to look at him.

"Is there anyone who hasn't?" He remembers countless times he has heard of the infamous Greenleaf family, he has heard of their illegal businesses, kidnappings, the occasional murder being connected to them. Bilbo also recalls reading something about their leader being finally arrested, but can't remember for sure.

"Is he one of them?" He asks, still not wanting to believe that someone with the man's looks could be into horrible illegal things. Beautiful things cannot be cruel. Beautiful men should not be gangsters.

"Oh, he's one of them allright. That's their leader. Papa Mobster, so to speak." He points an accusing finger in the man's direction.

A forgotten picture becomes clear in Bilbo's head, he remembers both reading about the arrest and seeing the photograph. He could swear that the picture didn't do Thranduil any justice. There he looked older, greyer and without his current carelessness.

"Remember what I said about Elrond picking favorites?"

Bilbo answers with a nod.

"Well, you see, old Elrond is more than happy to close his eyes whenever Thranduil screws up. Not always, not the big stuff, but even the blind would see it." He then lets out a heavy sigh. "But I guess with his money you don't really need to worry about stuff like prison rules, right?"

Bilbo gives him another nod of agreement, thinking of how much it had cost Lobelia to set him up. She wasn't swimming in money, but sure could afford to pay people off, apparently.

"Moving on?" Bofur says, some of his excitement back in his voice.

"Moving on." Bilbo tries to reply with the same level of enthusiasm.

"Okay, so who else is worth mentioning?" The man says thoughtfully as he scans the crowd.

"Ah, there, look over there!" He points to a spot that appears to be an outdoor gym. Men are lifting weights, doing push-ups and many other things that Bilbo can't even name since he has never seen the inside of a gym before.

"See the big bald guy?"

"The one that has tattoos on his head?"

"Yep, that's Dwalin. One tough bastard. Could probably crack rocks with his skull."

"Or someone else's skull." Bilbo mutters absent-mindedly as a shiver runs down his spine. This Dwalin looks exactly like a guy Bilbo wouldn't want to drop the soap in front of.

"He's not that bad. Sure, two hundred pounds of muscle and wide as a buldoser, but he's actually fine once you stop thinking he's gonna smash you."

"Yeah, I doubt that somehow." Bilbo shakes his head. "What he's in for, anyway?"

"Nosy, aren't we?" Bofur asks mockingly. "Drunken fighting. Although I don't believe he was drunk; if he was, there would be some dead people. But there weren't, so.." He shrugs."Started a riot of some sorts. Nasty business. See the guy next to him?"

Bilbo nods as he shifts his gaze to a man who looks to be a little shorter that Dwalin, but just as imposing. He's got a short beard and red hair that is made into a ponytail. A quick thought runs through Bilbo's mind that whoever calls this guy 'ginger' would die slow and painful death.

"That's Gloin. He was in the fight, too. Apparently those two were the ones who'd done most damage." His roommate laughs quietly to himself and Bilbo doesn'tdoubt that statement. "Wanna know who's to blame for said riot?"

"Sure." Bilbo says, feeling weirdly excited. He shouldn't be this happy right now.

Bofur in the meantime scans the crowd once again and points once he's found what he's looking for. "See that little guy over there on that bench?" He points to a bench that is not far from the bleachers. Bilbo looks, but sees only one guy, and he hardly seems riot-starting material since he looks small and thin, and over all not impressive on a prison scale.

"The one who's knitting?"

"Him, yes. That's Ori."

"Not what I expected."

"Right?" Bofur bursts out laughing. "The guy was simply protesting against skinning baby seals or whatever when all hell broke loose. Dwalin and Gloin then got caugth up in the shit."

"And how come he's still alive if he started it?" Bilbo has to wonder. "Dwalin doesn't look like the forgiving type."

"Oh, you've got it all wrong. Dwalin actually has treatened to make fingerpaint out of anyone who touches Ori. Even the guards were scared of him, so they made them cellmates."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Ori isn't exactly the type of guy to do well in prison, if you know what I mean." Bofur says seriously.

"Yeah.." Bilbo says and wonders what are the chances that he himself is going to do well.

"Anyhow, he's out in two weeks, lucky bastard." He says, envious of the man. "D'ya know what else is interesting?"

"Yes." Bilbo answers without hesitation. Bofur has proven to be one hell of a storyteller.

"Gloin's got a brother."

"Yes?"

"He's here, too."

"Oh, that's interesting!"

"Sit tight, you haven't heard half of it." Bofur says excitedly. "So, you see, Oin is..." He starts, but never finishes as Bilbo feels something shift in the air. It seems as though the whole yard is gone quiet and everyone is looking into the same direction, including Bofur. Bilbo follows his gaze.

And finds himself looking towards the gate they came through into the yard. Now there are guards unlocking the door and letting what seems to be three people in. Two of them are walking in front of the third one. They both look solidly built, not as stocky as Dwalin or Gloin, but still very impressive. One of them is slightly shorter than the other, he has short golden hair and a few days worth of stubble. The guy next to him is a tad taller and leaner, his hair is longer and curlier. The man has not so much a beard as a 5 o'clock shadow and he looks like he couldn't be more than twenty years old.

Those two look completely different, yet there is something that makes them look alike. Bilbo is about to ask Bofur who they are, but his cellmate manages to speak first.

"Looks like he's finally out of solitary." He mutters as he begins to drag Bilbo over to the benches where Gandalf was sitting earlier. Bilbo yelps and is about to ask what's going on, but they are there before he manages to.

"Here, I'll leave ya with Gandalf here, okay?" Bofur looks at the old man as he speaks. Bilbo sees him nod absently.

"I.. But.. Where are you going?"

"Gotta go say hello to my royals." His cellmate says with a wink before rushing away.

Bilbo looks back to where the two young men are standing. Now that they have stopped he can see the third one that had been walking behind them.

He is taller and build more solidly than both of them, and Bilbo has to admit thatt he man rocks his prison uniform just as good as Thranduil does. But where Thranduil seems calm and serene, this man seems eager and on edge. His navy blue prison slacks can easily be seen as leather pants, all he needs is a leather jacket and some sunglasses. The man's hair is long, wavy and Bilbo thinks he can see a speck of grey here and there. His beard is longer than both of the younger one's, but it looks smooth and nicely groomed. He is obviously older than the two that he walked in with, but the resembelance is uncanny.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asks no one in particular and is surprised upon hearing a response.

"That would be Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo looks at the grey-haired man beside him and sees that he is looking in the same direction.

"Apparently he is out of solitary confinement." Gandalf continues. Bilbo looks back at the man who is named Thorin and sees that Bofur is there, along with Dwalin, Gloin, Ori and a bunch of other people he doesn't know. He absently notices that Thranduil is still on the bleachers, only now instead of lying there he is standing up, looking in the direction of the gate with apparent distaste.

Bilbo keeps looking at the small group, but has to look away when he thinks that he meets an icy blue gaze. He doesn't dare to look back again.

Instead he turns to the man next to him, the one who has turned his attention back to his pipe.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is.."

"Bilbo Baggins, yes, dear, I know." Gandalf looks at him with a small smile. When he sees question in his eyes, he explains. "The word gets out when some fresh meat is about to arrive." He adds with a wink. Bilbo has no idea what to make of it so he stays quiet.

"It's nice to see Bofur finally get a new cellmate. Hopefully it will end better this time." Tha old man says mysteriously.

"I.. umm.." Bilbo stumbles over his words when he sees Thranduil gracefully apporaching men at the gates, looking at one in particular. "Did something happen to him?" He forces his gaze back to Gandalf, deciding that Bofur's cellmates fate concerns him a little more than some unresolved issues between other inmates.

"Yes, died in his sleep, poor bugger."

"Oh." Bilbo gulps just when he hears voices from the other side of the field and looks back there.


	3. Picking Teams

**Again - thanks for favoriting, folowing and reviewing. Your interest in the story keeps me going. In this chapter I really struggled with writing Gandalf, I had to re-read multiple times to get him the way he should be, to get the right way for him to speak. I guess the fact that I'm not a wise old man doesn't help at all :/  
If you recognize anything - I don't own it._  
_**

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

**PICKING TEAMS**

* * *

Bilbo is suddenly very aware of how quiet the crowd around him is. The kind of quiet that comes before a storm when you feel as though you can reach out and actually touch tension that is around you. It feels that if Gandalf's still fuming pipe let out a spark all of a sudden the air around him would catch fire and explode.

The only noises that are heard are two separate voices, and although they are standing on the oposite side of the field, Bilbo hears them perfectly. He has heard neither men before, but knows exactly which two are speaking, and can tell without looking which voice belongs to whom.

"So, out and proud, are we?" The blonde man's deep and serene voice is dripping with venom.

Bilbo sees one of the younger men, the one with dark hair make a leap towards Thranduil, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. "Kili, no." Thorin says and Bilbo notes to himself that if the man's looks didn't send a shiver down his spine, then his voice compensates for that immensely. "Not worth it." He says, not taking his eyes off the blonde man in front of him.

"Yes, we don't want to risk returning to the hole, now do we?" Thranduil bares his teeth in a snarl. "How was it, by the way?" He asks, tilting his head to the left as if he is genuinely curious.

"Didn't have to see your face every day, that's good enough for me."

Bilbo hears a collaborative chuckle from the group of men standing behind Thorin.

"When will you finally understand that you are too rude for your own good?" The blonde man drawls and sounds bored.

"When will ye learn not to stick yer pretty nose where it doesn't belong?" Bilbo sees Dwalin jump into the conversation with a growl. "Thing can get broken, ye know." There is a murmur of agreement from the group.

Thranduil isn't standing there alone either, and men behind him twitch at Dwalin's words preparing to launch forward for a fight. The blonde man stops them with a lazily raised hand. "Get your hellhounds in line, Thorin." Bilbo notices Thorin's scowl at Thranduil's use of his given name. "You should know better than anybody how _easy_ it is to get into solitary." He says, not taking his eyes off the man with the piercing blue eyes.

Even from a distance Bilbo sees the amount of self control it takes for the dark-haired man not to take a swing. Instead he takes a deep breath and doesn't let his voice waver at all when he answers. "Keep your advice to youself." He says coldly and Bilbo wonders how Thranduil hasn't spontaneously combusted from the glare directed towards him. "Go and paint you toenails or whatever it is you do with your day."

That doesn't get him more than a smirk from the blonde man. "I'd be more careful if I was you." He says coldly and turns to walk away. "See you later, your majesty." Thranduil turns back to Thorin for just a moment to give him a pompous bow.

Bilbo is sure he can actually hear Dwalin grind his teeth.

As Thranduil is walking back to the bleechers Bilbo is too mesmerized by his movements to look away. He feels his breath hitch when a cold silver gaze meets his eyes, but still can't look away. He sees the blonde man lean towards one of the inmates walking next to him, asking something, but not taking his eyes off Bilbo. The other man answers and Bilbo can swear he sees Thranduil smirk and send a wink in his direction. Then the blonde man looks away.

Bilbo shakes his head and hears a coarse laughter on his left. "Not even a full day in and already getting attention, I see." Gandalf says with a wink.

Not knowing what the grey-haired man wants to say by that, Bilbo settles for a nervous chuckle as a response. The man seems satisfied and goes back to smoking his pipe.

Bilbo sighs and looks back at the group of men that is no longer standing by the gate, they have moved to where Dwalin had been lifting weights earlier. He makes out Bofur standing next to an overweight man with the looks of a giant cuddly bear. The man is smiling as he listens to what Bofur is telling him. The latter then points a finger in Bilbo's direction and the large man looks at him, smiles and waves his hand. Bilbo nods his head in acknowlegement and wonders who that might be.

He keeps looking in the genereal direction of the group and notices how Thorin walks up to Bofur and asks him a question. Bilbo sees his cellmate shrug, say something and point a finger in his direction again. The cold look that this man gives him is nothing compared to the warm and welcoming smile of the one Bofur was talking to earlier.

Bilbo has to look away, he starts counting pebbles that are scattered by his feet.

"So tell me, Bilbo, how does a fine young man like yourself end up in a place like this?" Gandalf asks hims gruffly. "I hope you don't mind me using your given name."

"No, not at all." He answers, grateful for a reason to stop staring at his feet.

"Well then, are you one of those lads who have done nothing wrong is here juste because of an unfortunate turn of events?" The older man asks him with a encouraging smile. Bilbo doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, his situation suddenly seems so silly and unbelievable.

"If I told you that I was indeed set up and not guilty, what would you say?"

Gandalf's smile disappears as he takes a longer look at Bilbo who starts feeling unconfortable under such scrutinizing gaze.

"I wouldn't call you a liar."

That gets a smile from Bilbo. "Thank you." And suddenly all of the tension that he was feeling yesterday is back, Gandalf's simple and genuine answer has waken it up from the hybernation that Bofur's unexpected appearance had put it in. Bilbo feels his hands shake, his palms sweat and his pulse is skyrocketing as he tries to draw deep breaths to calm himself.

It doesn't work and he feels faint. Not now, he says to himself._ Not now, you can't lose your marbles, Baggins!_ The situation isn't going away no matter how much he wanted it to, and he has to learn to live with that. He has to accept in his heart and mind that this place here is going to be his home for the next couple of years, and hopefully, if stars are finally on his side, he could get out sooner for good behavior. Because if Bilbo Baggins knows something by heart – it is to obey the rules and stay out of trouble.

_Well, that worked out nicely! _A sarcastic voice that sounds annoyingly like Lobelia's says in his head. And he has to agree, because it turns out that following the rules and not getting in trouble stil doesn't keep you out of jail. The reality and seriousness of the situation seeps into his mind, sneaks it's way into every pore of his body and clings to his bones. Bilbo feels as though it's the first time he sees the situation clearly, the fog that has clouded his mind since that moment when he saw those policemen enter his office is finally gone and he feels desperately lost. For the first time in years he actually feels grateful that he has no real family or friends to feel bad for him. Bilbo shudders at the thought of his parents actually seeing their only child, straight A student, shy little Bilbo getting locked up in prison amongst murderers and thieves.

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice brings Bilbo back from his musings.

Bilbo tries to shake off the awful feeling that has crept onto him as he turns to look at Gandalf, ready to tell a lie that everything is fine. But when he actually meets the soft blue gaze from under a mop of grey hair, truth spills out without his consent. "I'm just now realizing that there is no way out for me. Guilty or not, it doesn't matter anymore. They've gotten me in here, and anything I have or haven't done is irrelevant. I now have to survive amongst people who are guilty and wouldn't believe me if I said I was innocent."

Gandalf is quiet for a moment.

"You expect them to believe in your innocence while you are not even doubting their guilt?" He asks incredulously. "Do you not see what is wrong with that?"

"I.. um.. well, I guess I might have been.." Bilbo stops and tries to find a fitting word. He is lost because Gandalf has pointed out something that he himself would never notice.

"A hypocrite?" The old man offers roughly, and Bilbo has to wonder if he has offended him.

He gulps. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Yes, yes, it was not your intention to offend me." Gandalf says quickly. "But remember this, Bilbo Baggins, if you don't want people making assumptions about yourself, don't assume to know anything about them."

Bilbo can't manage anything more than a nod. He feels like a first grader who's teacher is telling him that making funny faces behind a teacher's back is not nice.

"You think you are a stereotype – an innocent man blamed for somebody else's sins. And you believe that if you tell others, they wouldn't believe you. But think about what would you sayif I told you that at least ten men here are innocent? Or not as guilty as their prosecutors have made them look? "

"I, well.." It doesn't look like his sentences would get any better. Apparently speaking with a man who is lecturing him has taken away Bilbo's opportunity to form coherent thoughts.

"You wouldn't believe them, and in most cases you would be right to do so. But still by thinking so, you are subjecting them to fit another stereotype of yours. When you say that you are innocent, everyone should believe you because you really are. But when somebody else does – you don't believe them, because they are in prison and therefore guilty. Hypocrisy, isn't it?" The man asks with some of his smile back in his voice.

"Yes, um, I guess you are right. I haven't really thought about it that way." Bilbo says and means it. He takes a look at people around him and still has trouble believing that they might be innocent. Of course there is Ori, the one who looks like a librarian rather than a prisoner. But then there is Dwalin who fits right in.

Unwillingly Bilbo lets his gaze return to the group where Bofur is still standing and talking with one of the younger men, the blonde one. He is careful not to look at Thorin, the man's gaze has proved to be difficult for him to handle. Instead Bilbo focuses on other men standing around them. Not counting the ones that Bofur had told him about already there are seven more. He assumes that the two younger men are related to Thorin and they all look almost.. royal. The way they hold themselves, the way they gesture when they talk. Their movements are not as mesmerizing as Thranduil's, but Bilbo is still fascinated. One thought bugs him, though. If they are really related - it must be some family for three of it's members to end up in prison.

Then there is the large man that acknowlegded Bilbo earlier. He is standing aside with a man who looks.. _High_ is te only word that comes to Bilbo's mind. The man has black hair that is made into a ponytail and he is sporting a goatee. He is talking to the other man, gesturing with his hands and he looks completely_ stoned _as he starts laughing loudly. That earns him a slap on the head from the large man and Bilbo gets another feeling in his gut that those two are related. But it couldn't be, could it? It's not like this is a family place, now is it?

He shakes his head and keeps looking at the company. He sees Thorin discussind something with Dwalin, the bald man is nodding in agreement to what the other is saying and Bilbo tries desperately to avoid making eye contact. So instead he accidentaly catches the gaze of the other younger guy who is standing nearby; he immediately breaks into a smile that disappears as soon as Thorin turns to talk to him.

Bilbo sighs and decides that his thoughs about them being related are probably true based on how eagerly the young man reacted to Thorin addressing him. He then continues to scan through the group and sees Gloin standing with an older man who looks incredibly bored. He has grey hair that is longer than Gandalf's and he is wearing glasses. Bilbo sees that Gloin is speaking to the man who doesn't even pretend to be interested as he takes his glasses off and polishes them with his grey prison sweater. Bilbo wonders if this is the brother Bofur was about to tell him of, based on his attitude towards Gloin – Bilbo would guess an older brother.

He shifts his attention a bit to the left to observe the two remaining men within the group. They are standing close to each other, theirs foreheads almost pressed together. The taller one is talking quickly, gesturing with his hands to mach the pace of his speech. He has short red hair that stands up in every direction possible. The man that he is speaking with is shorter and has short grey hair; he listens carefully to his companion and nods in agreement. Both of them look like people out of a movie – meeting secretly in an alley to discuss illegal business. Well, this isn't an alleyway, Bilbo thinks to himself, but he would bet his best porcelain tea set that they are indeed discussing something illegal.

While scanning the group one last time Bilbo notices Ori sitting on the ground leaning against the fence. He sees something in the man's hands and can't quite make it out because Dwalin is blocking his view. Just when he is about to lean to his right to get a better look, Dwalin shifts his weight to his other leg and Bilbo sees that the young man is holding a book. That gets him thinking.

"Hey, is there a library in here?" He asks Gandalf who has returned to his pipe once again and is paying zero attention to what's is happening around him. Bilbo almost thinks about asking again because he is sure the man hasn't heard him.

"Ah, yes, of course there is."

"Great!" Bilbo exclaims and for the first time since he has been in here he feels something that reminds him of joy. Books have always been his escape – in school when he was often not included in games because of his short stature, in university while he was trying to figure out why he was different than others and now, when he knew exactly why he had been so confused in his youth – he always found a refuge in books, so a library in here would be like an oasis in the desert for him.

"And where is it?" He asks eager to know. "And how do I get there?"

"Well, I think you should probably.."

"Baggins!" A loud voice from behind him makes Bilbo jump in his seat. He turns around to see a guard standing on the other side of the fence that is just about five feet away from the bench he is sitting on. "Your lawyer is here to see you, move to the gate!" The man says and starts walking toward the gate himself along the fence, but on the other side of it.

"Should I..?" Bilbo asks, reluctant to walk anywhere. He has noticed that whoever is walking throughout the yard is in the spotlight and almost every single one is looking at him. And he desperately wants to avoid any kind of attention.

"You heard the man." Gandalf says with a smile. "Don't keep Bard waiting, he'll be moody after and won't show you the library." The man adds with a wink and Bilbo lets out a sigh as he stands up to go to the gate where the guard is already waiting for him.

"Wish me luck." He says more to himself than to Gandalf, and apparently the older man gets that since he doesn't answer.

Bilbo tries to look straight ahead as he walks towards the exit, but he still catches glimpses op people who are watching him. He thinks he sees Thranduil send him another wink and is pretty sure he receives another glare from Thorin. Bilbo sees Bofur waving at him and gives a shaky smile in response. He feels incredibly relieved when he is finally by the gate as the guard unlocks it.

"Come on, hurry up, I'll take you to the visiting room." The man says and Bilbo notices that the nametag on his chest says . So this is the one who likes the rules. Good, Bilbo thinks he can manage following them.

The man starts walking and Bilbo follows on his heels. He wants to ask a question, but isn't sure how to do so. Deciding that asking questions doesn't really break any rules, he takes a deep breath and shoots.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I heard there is alibrary here?"

"Yes." Bard's answer is quick and simple while his pace remains the same.

"And, um, how is it possible to get there?"

Bard looks back at him with a raises eyebrow. "Haven't you been told of your schedule?"

"No, I have not."

"Damn those idiots!" The man mutters to himself as he keeps walking forward. "I knew I should have done it myself."

Bilbo doesn't understand what he is talking about, but decides not to say anything since it didn't sound like Bard was speaking to him.

"How about I tell you about it when I take you back?" The guard asks as they approach yet another metal door.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Great." Bard answers and gives him a small smile as he leads him through the door. "You have an hour."

"Thank you." Bilbo says as he steps into the small room that is twice as big as his cell. He sees his lawyer sitting by the desk that is located in the middle. "Hey there." He manages to give a small smile as he sits down accross from Trevor, the young man just a year out of law school. Despite his young age and lack of experience he has proven to be hell of a lawyer in court room, and Bilbo feels nothing but gratitude towards the man.

"So, how's your first day?"

"Fine, I guess. I mean, considering the situation, I'm actually super."

Trevor nods and Bilbo sees some of the tension drain from his shoulders. It warms his heart to realize that someone is actually worried for him. "What about your cellmate? Does he give you any trouble? Because you know, in case he.." Bilbo stops him with a shake of his head.

"No, he's fine. Better than fine, I guess. Greeted me nicely and hasn't done anything bad yet." He says and a pang of guilt goes through his chest at his last word since Bofur had given him no reason to think bad of him. "And he introduced me to some people, and explained about some of the rules."

Trevor nods again and bites his lip. "And the guards? I mean, they are mostly fine, but I've heard some nasty stuff about several of them."

Bilbo shakes his head once more. "I've only met one of them, the one who lead me here, and I've been told that he is a good guy. And the one who led me in yesterday was quite nice, too." He says and realizes that nice is a too strong word for Beorn. But then again, he is in prison and therefore the bar must be lower.

"That's good." Trevor says and lets a smile appear on his face at last. "Honestly, I thought it would be worse."

"Yeah, you and me both!" Bilbo exclaims and lets the thought sink in. Yes, he should be grateful that everything is going well so far. Very grateful indeed.

"So, I have some news about your case." Trevor says and his face becomes serious. "Which ones do you want first? Good or bad?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, so the good news is, I'm close to persuading your arresting officer to look over the case files and take a look at Lobelia and her previous financial transactions."

Bilbo feels a tiny spark of hope blossom somewhere in his chest, but tries to ignore it until he knows for sure. He nods as a sign for Trevor to continue.

"The bad news is – we can't seem to find your cousin. Turns out no one has seen her for a while. Our best guess is that she left the country, but we don't know for sure yet."

The news however seem good to Bilbo. "But that's good, right? I mean, she wouldn't disappear if she didn't have something to hide. They realize that, don't they?"

His heart drops when Trevor shakes his head. "It's not that simple. You see, it's going to be much more difficult without her being present. So, for now nothing has changed, but there is some hope." He says with a small smile.

"It doesn't feel so." Bilbo says and lowers his gaze. He wants to bang his head on the table and knock himself unconscious.

"Hey, don't be llike this! It's your first day in and already we have some positive changes. I'm not saying that you should get your hopes up, but the situation doesn't seem as hopeless as it did a week ago."

"Yes, yes, you are right. But still, this," he gestures around him,"is not a place I would choose to spend my time. So excuse me if I'm not ecstatic." Bilbo says briskly with a smile.

Trevor returns his smile. "So, wanna discuss our plan of action?" He asks and Bilbo nods in agreement. Plan of action – that does sound quite nice.

* * *

Thorin watches the little man as he walks rigidly accross the yard towards the gate where Bard is waiting for him. He catches the man's gaze, his eyes are wide and he seems scared as he quickly looks away and doesn't keep eye contact. Thorin notices that next to him Bofur is waving at the man, who visibly relaxes as he smiles back.

"What was his name again?"

"Bilbo." Bifur answers as he turns back to face Thorin. "Bilbo Baggins. Seems like a good guy. Simple. Honest."

Thorin snorts."He's in here with us, isn't he? I don't think you can so easily assume that he is honest. What is he in for?"

"Dunno." Bofur shrugs as they watch Bilbo walk away with Bard.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Haven't you asked him?" Thorin asks annoyingly.

Bofur holds his hands up as if surrendering. "F'course I did. The guy made it clear that he didn't wanna tell."

"And ye don't think that's a wee bit suspicious?" Dwalin joins their conversation and looks just as annoyed as Thorin feels. "Maybe I should go and talk to him?" He asks as re starts cracking his knuckles. "Bet I could get it all outta him in seconds."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses!" Bofur exclaims as he remembers the look on Bilbo's face when he first saw Dwalin. He was sure the little guy would tell the man everything he wanted to know without the giant actually speaking, cracking his knuckles would be more than enough. "We don't want to scare him into a heart attack, now do we? He's been in here for a mere day, give the guy some time to acclimatize, and then he'll talk. You should've seen his face when Beorn brought him in last night; eyes wide as saucers, though he was gonna have a stroke."

"Bofur is right." Thorin says to Dwalin who looks visibly disappointed by the fact that there would be no intimidation for the little man today. He resumes popping his knuckles with extra vigor.

"But you should be careful around him. Observe and gain his trust, but don't tell too much. We don't need any trouble." Thorin turns to Bofur who nods in agreement.

"Sure, yeah. It's not like this is my first time, I taught Benny to be trustworthy in no time."

"Yes, it's a shame he had to go that way. But still, better easy and painlessly in his sleep that otherwise."

"Well, if ya ask me, it wasn't all so natural." Bofur says as he furrows his brow. "Something's fishy about all that 'peacefully in his sleep' crap, and I don't like it." The man looks in direction of the bleachers. "And I don't think we have to look too far for an answer, but that's just my opinion." It sounds as though his opinion is the only right one.

Thorin follows his gaze and shakes his head. "I don't think he is involved."

"Yes, I know he wouldn't get his _own_ hads dirty, but it doesn't mean that he.."

"No!" Thorin exclaims in a voice that doesn't allow any further arguments. "I said, I don't think he is involved. He is a scoundrel, but wouldn't go off killing other inmates for no reason. And he doesn't have a reason, does he?"

"Dunno." Bofur shrugs again and looks at his feet.

"I don't think that fucker would need any other reason than his own arrogance." Dwalin says and he has a point. "Plus, the mook is not stupid, he could be getting suspicious. With his money he can buy all eyes and ears in here." He turns to look at Thranduil who is once again sprawled on the bleachers and looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. "M'tellin ye, Thorin, we have too many people involved in this. We shouldn't have.."

"That's enough, Dwalin!" Thorin sends a glare towards the man who doesn't bugde an inch but does keep quiet. "I've told you that I am _not_ leaving anyone behind."

The large man scowls, but doesn't argue. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Nothing different from what we've been doing so far. Keep our mouths shut and not trust anyone." Thorin says calmly in a voice that is commanding and authoritative. "And to calm yourself down, I suggest you go and talk to Nori to find out if someone knows more than he should."

Dwalin gives him a curt nod in agreement and walks to where Nori is still arguind with Dori about what commision he should take for his deals.

"Fili!" Thorin calls his nephew over and when the young man looks at him with question in his eyes, he point at Gandalf. "Go and talk to the man, would you? He seemed to get pretty chatty with the little guy earlier, find out what he knows." With a simple nod and no questions asked Fili turns and walks quickly towards Gandalf who greets the young man with a smile.

"Heey, I coulda gone there. That old punk has the best tobacco in here, I wouldn't have minded me some." Bofur pouts.

"No, you stay here. Baggins might be coming back soon, you should go and talk to him, don't let him out of your sight until you are sure his loyalty lies with you. We can't let him get friendly with the wrong people." He looks at Thranduil again and feels bile in his throat. He would be more than happy to walk over there and tear his blonde arrogant head apart, but for their cause he has to swallow it down and not allow himself any liberties. Thorin knows his own temper better than anybody, even though Balin always claims to know him better, so he knows how easy it would be for him to end up in hole again. And he can't allow that.

Thorin Oakenshield settles for sitting on a bench and observing the gate where he expects Bilbo Baggins to walk through. He has to know everything there is to know about the man, and soon. At this point, he can't afford to be blindsided by anything.

* * *

The hour with Trevor passes far too quickly for Bilbo's liking. They barely manage to discuss their plans for further action concerning Bilbo's case when they hear a key click in the metal door and the door creak open.

Bard steps in and motions for Bilbo to follow him out. "Time's up."

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Trevor says as he stands up and reaches out to give Bilbo a handshake.

Bilbo gets up as well and takes Trevor's hand. "Yes, thank you very much. Bye!" He says as he turns and walks out of the room. As soon as they are out Bard starts walking away quickly and Bilbo struggles to keep up the pace. He isn't used to walking around so quickly having always enjoyed slow walks and beeing in no rush.

"So, about the schedule." Bard turns his head to speak to Bilbo who is walking behind him. "You get up at seven, have breakfast and then have free time until two, but you already know that, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me, you're not my butler. You have lunch at two. Then it's your free time until five thirty. You can either spend it outside or in you cell, it's up to you. Then you have dinner and by six thirty you have to be in your cell, the doors are locked until next morning."

"That's all?"

"Basically, yes." Bard says as he keeps his pace and Bilbo keeps struggling to match it. "Ah, you did ask me about the library. In your free time you can go and choose the books you want. You'll get a library card when you go for the first time."

"So, I.. Um, I just go alone, just like that?" He does't quite believe that he would be let in and out of places without a guard escorting him.

Bard snickers as he turns to face Bilbo with an amused expression. "It's not that easy to get lost here. Or get away from us. You're free to walk alone on the premises, because we'll see everything you do." The guard says and points upwards where Bilbo says a blinking red dot that apparently belongs to a security camera.

"It's nearly two, I'll take you to the cafeteria. After lunch you're free to go to the library."

"And which way is it?"

"You remember the left turn you made when you went out into the yard this morning?" Upon receiving a confirming nod, Bard continues. "You take a right turn there. Then keep on walking and you'll see a door with a yellow handle, ring the bell there and the guard will let you in. Then it's straight forward until you reach your destination."

"Um, okay, thank you." Bilbo says absently as he tries to remember instructions. He has always considered himself a topographic idiot.

"Sure. You're into books, huh?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy reading."

Bard hums in agreement and then halts to a stop. "Did you know that some of the inmates are working here?"

"I, um.. No, I guess not."

"Well, they are. Basically it's doing some simple jobs that we don't have any speciall staff for. For example, we have a spot in the library."

"Oh." Bilbo is genuinely interested. Bofur hadn't mentioned anything about inmates actually doing any jobs, but when he thinks about it, it seems pretty logical that guards don't do such things as checking out books or putting them back in shelves.

"Yes, your predecessor actually worked there."

"My predecessor?"

"Bofur's cellmate. He was good with books. We got a replacement, but the guy isn't half as responsible. Got everything messed up like you wouldn't believe." He says annoyingly and Bilbo senses a fellow bibliophile in him.

"Anyway, if you're up for it – I'd rather have someone responsible in there than that airhead."

Bilbo isn't sure if he is ready for any responsibility, but he figures that there wouldn't be any catastrophe if he messed something up. He loved books and he loved having them in order. Plus, it would save him from worrying about getting in trouble with other inmates. He was sure that the calm morning he had today wouldn't be a routine.

"Yes, I would like that."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything. For some reason that young lad seemed pretty eager to be there. It escapes me why, because I don't think he even knows how to open a book."

Bilbo chuckles and tries not to get his hopes up for the job that he now desperately wants. They walk rest of the way in silence and when they arrive at the canteen, Bilbo hears a mumble of noises that comes from behind closed doors. He gulps as Bard opens the door for him to walk through. Bilbo nods in acknowledgement, takes a deep breath and walks in.

* * *

**I did my best to write Dwalin's accent, but I do apologize if I failed miserably. English is not my native language, wrich means that writing accents is that much harder :/  
Let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews are awesome! 8)**


End file.
